Cicatrices de la piel, heridas del corazón
by Soganuke
Summary: Kendall le confiesa a James el amor que desde hace tiempo le tiene, pero James sale con Lucy, ¿Le va a corresponder? Ok mal summary mejor lean por favor.


**Hola por primera vez, la historia la empecé como un Song-fic de la canción ''Las Batallas'' de Café Tacvba pero después la mi mente retorcida cambio toda la historia. Por favor lean.**

Te levantas de tu asiento, caminas hacia James y lo besas frente a toda la clase.

**-Estoy enamorado de ti**.

Dices sin importar que todos te escucharan, todos te ven con asombro y miedo, tu solamente te das la vuelta, tomas tu mochila y sales del salón, en el pasillo encuentras a Logan y Camille besándose, ambos se separan y te ven preocupados, se acercan a ti y Camille es la primera en hablar.

**-**_**¿Que paso Kendall?**_

-_**Lo besé y le dije que lo amo**_**.**

-_**¿Y que te dijo?-**_ Esta vez habla tu amigo pálido.

_**-Simplemente me miro con asombro y miedo- **_contestas y gruesas lagrimas salen de tus orbes esmeralda. Camille te abraza sin importarle que mojaras su chaqueta, Logan despeina tu cabello dorado y se une al abrazo. Te separas de tus amigos y a lo lejos divisas a Carlos de la mano de Jo, sonríes al recordar que ella fue tu primera novia pero que mas que tu novia fue y es tu amiga porque ella te ayudo a descubrir el amor que guardabas hacia James. Tu sabias los sentimientos del latino hacia la rubia, y viceversa, por eso aceptaste darle celos a Carlos siendo novio de Jo.

-_**¿Ustedes dos que hacían aquí?**_-preguntas a Logan y Camille como si no fuera lo mas obvio.

-Somos novios, casi no tenemos clases juntos y necesitamos tiempo para amarnos ¿verdad amor?- El pálido asiente y besa tiernamente a su novia. Tú sonríes ante la idea de que algún día compartas un beso así con James.

_**-Logan ¿eso no afectará tus calificaciones?**_

-No importa mientras este con el amor de mi vida- la castaña sonríe y vuelve a besar a Logan._**- Te amo Mille.**_

-_**Yo te amo mas Loggie.-**_ ambos se besan y tu estas como estúpido pensando que el niño bonito algún día te dirá "te amo".

Suena el timbre que indica cambio de clase, tu revisas tu horario y sonríes porque no lo has aprendido aún. Encuentras tu próxima clase y es Música, tu gesto se desvanece cuando recuerdas que esa clase te toca con James.

-_**Me voy a mi clase, tengo examen- **_te excusas pero en realidad quieres estar solo para pensar un poco.

_**-Esta bien Kenny, pero ya olvídalo él no merece tu llanto.-**_ dice Logan poniendo una mano en tu hombro intentando darte ánimos.

-_**Prometo tratar de hacerlo- l**_e obsequias una sonrisa a tus amigos y vas al sanitario. En el trayecto algunos te miran con lastima, otros mas con repudio, y unos cuantos con compresión.-_**Que rápido se enteran de todo- **_dices en un susurro, entras al baño, te aseguras que no hay nadie y cierras la puerta con seguro . Pones tu mochila en el lavamanos y sacas una pequeña cuchilla, la miras detenidamente y levantas la manga del brazo izquierdo donde las heridas están sanando, deslizas la cuchilla por tu piel, sientes como el liquido se libera de tu cuerpo al igual que la presión que embargaba tu mente, la sangre tiñe poco a poco tu piel de color rojo y te dispones a auto mutilarte como ya es tu costumbre, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que formaras el nombre de tu castaño favorito. Cuando terminas enjuagas la cuchilla y la guardas en tu mochila, sacas una toalla roja y limpias tus heridas. Lavas todo lo que se mancho de sangre, cubres de nuevo tus brazos y sales del baño.

Vas hacia el patio, no tienes ánimos para estar en la clase o para ver a James, mientras vas vuelves a ver a Logan y Camille intercambiando saliva , sonríes por lo que tus amigos están haciendo, pero te desvías para evitar preguntas y mas excusas, sales al patio y te sientas en el pasto, ves el cielo y esta nublado igual que tu vida sin James, te recuestas y cierras lo ojos, piensas que James te debe de odiar, tu sabias que James salía con Lucy, el es completamente heterosexual, tus ojos se tornan vidriosos, reprimes las lagrimas recordando el consejo de Logan. Cierras tus ojos y los orbes café-verdes de James vienen a tu mente, los ves felices pero después del beso con terror y asco-_**Como fui tan ingenuo para creer que el me iba a corresponder**_- piensas y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en tu rostro.

-_**Y como eres tan idiota para creer que yo no siento lo mismo que tú-**_ abres tu ojos color esmeralda y encuentras a un castaño arrodillado frente a ti.

-_**James yo...- **_No te deja terminar tu frase porque te calla con un beso, tu respondes inmediatamente y aprisionas su cuerpo entre tus brazos, lo haces con tal fuerza que las heridas que antes habías causado te empiezan a arder y amenazan con volver a sangrar, el enreda sus manos a tu cuello para profundizar el beso. Los dos se separan en busca de aire, el se recuesta a tu lado y tu colocas tu cabeza en su bien formado pecho, escuchas los latidos de su corazón y eso te tranquiliza, se quedan de esa forma en un cómodo silencio, el amor que se tienen se nota a millas del lugar, el esta acariciando con mucha ternura tu cabello rubio, la lluvia se hace presente y tu aprovechas para hacer una de esas cursilerías que has visto en películas de amor. Te levantas y te acuestas sobre James apoyándote en tus codos, buscas su mirada y besas su cuello para después besar sus tan apetecibles labios, es un beso tan tierno donde se transmiten todo el amor que se tienen. Te separas y lo miras fija y directamente a los ojos.

-_**Te amo- **_se dicen al unísono y sueltan una ligera carcajada

_**- Bajo la lluvia, te prometo amarte y jamás dejarte- **_y sellas tu pacto con un beso.

_**-Ay Ken eres tan cursi y por eso te amo- **_te levantas y tomas su mano para que el haga lo mismo, debajo de su chamarra de piel negra ves una marca roja e hinchada, levantas con delicadeza su manga y notas unas cuantas cicatrices que forman tu nombre, te sientes culpable porque el se hizo daño por ti.

-_**Kenny ...**_

_**- Shhhhh-**_** p**ones tu dedo índice en su boca y levantas la tela de tu brazo izquierdo.- _**Saldremos de esto juntos Jamie, lo prometo- **_besas sus labios y pones su rostro entre tus manos- _**Jamie recuerda que por alto que este el cielo en el mundo, por hondo que sea el mar profundo no habrá una barrera en el mundo que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti*.**_

_**-Kenny te amo.**_

_**- Yo también te amo.**_

FIN

**Por favor un review para que me digan por cuanto tiempo vomitaron, prefiero eso a que me ignoren.**

**Review y Big Time Rush los visitará.**


End file.
